Umbilicals used underwater typically comprise a number of internal cables, hoses or wires carrying, for example electrical wires, hydraulic lines, pneumatic lines, fibre optic cables or other types of wires, lines, cables or the like (hereinafter referred to as “cables”) used for transmitting, for example, power, signals, data, etc. At the point where the umbilical connects to a host facility or structure with corresponding cables, it may be necessary to connect each cable within the umbilical separately. Such connections may be difficult and time consuming to effect.
This problem has been tackled by connecting and locking two parallel plates, each plate comprising mating connector halves mounted on their mating face. However, these plates are difficult to align and connect, and the connectors mounted on them are prone to damage and to dirt ingress. The problems associated with these plates are exacerbated in subsea or other difficult environments.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,794 to the present inventor, Thomas David Shon Littlewood, describes a coupler for joining connections and the present invention generally, but not exclusively, relates to improvements to the coupler described therein and the whole contents of U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,794 are incorporated herein by reference.